EP221
}} A Parent Trapped! (Japanese: とらわれのルギア！ Captive Lugia!) is the 221st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 25, 2001 and in the United States on November 30, 2002. Blurb With the young Lugia in the possession of Butch and Cassidy, Ash and friends set about rescuing it while protecting its parent from itself. The parent Lugia fights desperately to free its child—playing right into Team Rocket's hands. If Ash fails to win the Lugia's trust and convince it not to oppose Team Rocket alone, it seems this Pokemon is fated to end up in captivity along with its child. Plot With the now captured by Team Rocket, Dr. Namba proudly stands in front of the new catch as it cries. Butch and Cassidy show up and suggest they use the child Lugia as a lure to capture . Dr. Namba cackles as the plan seems almost too easy. Luka returns to her friends by nightfall with supplies in her arms. She notices everyone is looking sad and they inform her that Team Rocket has captured Silver. Luka is shocked, but they have little time to discuss a plan. The parent Lugia suddenly emerges from the sea as it frantically searches for its child. Oliver tries to calm Lugia down, but he is too upset by the situation and begins tearing up. The parent becomes enraged and releases a gigantic storm that wreaks havoc across the island and the neighboring one. The dreadful conditions forces everyone to seek shelter in a cave. The large waves crash 's Magikarp submarine into a seawall, forcing the trio to abandon their vessel. The parent Lugia soon flies overhead and in a rage it s them off. Meanwhile, Dr. Namba watches the scene from the safety of his underwater base. One of the s alerts him to the increasing surge in power, but Dr. Namba sniggers. Luka's Silver Wing continues to beam a frightening red light as Lugia continues its destruction. After a while in the cave, decides that he is going to face Lugia and try to get it to believe them. Ritchie agrees, and goes with Ash. Luka offers to drive her boat and together the three head towards Lugia. However Lugia fires a beam at them, which Luka dodges easily. This continues for a while until finally it's a now-or-never situation. Eventually, Lugia calms down and believes Ash and Ritchie when they promise to find its child. Lugia stops the storm and flies away. With that, now they have a new objective, finding Team Rocket's base. Their do a scout of the area but cannot find anything. Ritchie notices that Silver hadn't responded whatsoever, and considers that Team Rocket are likely still in the area hoping to catch the parent as well. Everyone decides an underwater search is in order. calls on her ensemble of s and Ash sends out his . Soon enough, Oliver's seems to have found something, so everyone puts on their scuba gear and dives into the ocean. They don't find much, until they notice Team Rocket's Magikarp Submarine and they follow it directly to Dr. Namba's operational base. Dr. Namba authorizes the next plan, and so the underwater base ascends to the surface. The Rocket trio, who snuck on board, find themselves sealed off and their small compartment fills with water as the entire base lifts from the seafloor. Luka spots the base surface in the horizon and is instantly alarmed by the potential threat. After the base had emerged, they place the child Lugia still in its cage and with some contraption onto the shore and wait for its parent to arrive. Luka pulls the dive party aboard and steers them to the coast. Ash, and Ritchie get off once Luka docks the vessel. Oliver is keen to go as well, but Luka demands he wait with her. Ash and the others notice the parent zeroing in on its child and they try to warn it, though Butch and Cassidy stand in their way. The Rocket duo send out and , and Cassidy activates a special headband that powers up the two Pokémon. Ash and Ritchie send their two Pikachu to use to stop Lugia from falling for Team Rocket's trap. But Cassidy has Houndour aims a at the pair. Ash and Ritchie send out their own power, and Zippo respectively. The group try to keep Lugia at bay, but Cassidy and Butch counter each of their attempts. Hitmontop knocks Cyndaquil and later Misty's Poliwhirl out with its enraged , while Zippo is recalled after being hit by a powerful Flamethrower. The group tries to warn the parent again, but this time Lugia lashes out at them with an Aeroblast. Lugia reaches its child and the trap activates, holding Lugia captive in a field of energy. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio is ready to put their surrogate Lugia balloon plan into action. However, accidentally pops it with his claws and it sends the trio blasting off. Luka and Oliver watch helplessly from the boat as both child, and now parent are held captive by Team Rocket. The base soon returns to underwater. Ash wakes up later, only to find himself, Misty, and Ritchie in a cage. Major events * Ritchie's Zippo is revealed to have evolved into a . * , , and the parent are captured by Team Rocket. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Ritchie * Oliver * Luka * Butch * Cassidy * Dr. Namba Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ritchie's; Sparky) * (Ritchie's; Zippo) * (Butch's) * (Cassidy's) * (Oliver's) * ( ) * ( ; Silver's mother) * Trivia * The English dub title of this episode is a pun of the title of the 1961 family-comedy film . * The device Butch uses to power up the abilities of their Pokémon might be the starting concept of the Miniremos from , or the Shadow Pokémon from . * This episode is featured on Volume 8: Lugia from Viz Media's series. * Dr. Namba's device, the "Namba No. 5", could be a reference to the popular song . Errors * When Brock's Crobat comes back from its search for , its colors are reversed. Its body is blue while its wings are purple, much like its . * When is searching for , it swims past the screen from left to right, at which point its legs are missing. File:Brock Crobat coloring error.png|Brock's "blue" Crobat File:EP221 error.png|Lugia's missing legs Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |de= |nl= |fr_eu= |he=המצב מסתבך |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |hi=Lugia फस गया! }} 221 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Lugia in der Falle es:EP223 fr:EP221 ja:無印編第221話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第222集